


Some days you wonder who you are

by Morgan_Lungbarrow



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cake, Chaos, Characters Watching Doctor Who, Competitive Time Lords (Doctor Who), Competiton, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Game Shows, I don't even know what this is anymore, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Music, Post-Season/Series 12, Prison, Sharing a Bed, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Needs a Hug, The Master Has Issues, lots of cake, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Lungbarrow/pseuds/Morgan_Lungbarrow
Summary: The Doctors and their friends are brought together to compete on Gallifrey"s biggest gameshow.Rassilon is determined to make it miserable, forcing them to watch back old adventures and take part in ridiculous challenges.At least they have each other, right?Basically, a characters watching doctor who fic with a bit extra, so its a bit different.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Jack Harkness/Everyone, Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor & Mickey Smith, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/Missy, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Twelfth Doctor & Bill Potts, Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor & Nardole, Twelfth Doctor/Missy, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :-) Hope everyone's well!
> 
> I don’t personally like the Timeless Child, so for the purposes of this fic, I will be changing the plot of series 12 a bit. The Doctor still ends up in prison, but for genocide after destroying Gallifrey, even though that was in the war, and didn’t actually happen. Fixed points, like River serving jail time for murdering the Doctor, when she hadn’t. The Master was still O, but Gallifrey wasn’t mentioned.
> 
> Secondly, all characters will come from where we last saw them, with the exception of thirteen and co for the reasons above (and therefore Jack) I think, this is where I've forgotten something really obvious and have to come back to edit this later.
> 
> Finally, this isn't something I'm likely to update regularly, as I'm focusing on my current fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :-) Hope everyone's well!
> 
> I don’t personally like the Timeless Child, so for the purposes of this fic, I will be changing the plot of series 12 a bit. The Doctor still ends up in prison, but for genocide after destroying Gallifrey, even though that was in the war, and didn’t actually happen. Fixed points, like River serving jail time for murdering the Doctor, when she hadn’t. The Master was still O, but Gallifrey wasn’t mentioned.
> 
> Secondly, all characters will come from where we last saw them, with the exception of thirteen and co for the reasons above (and therefore Jack) I think, this is where I've forgotten something really obvious and have to come back to edit this later.
> 
> Finally, this isn't something I'm likely to update regularly, as I'm focusing on my current fic.

Yaz had known something was wrong, that much was obvious, she just hadn’t been expecting it to be what is was. It was evening, and she was sitting down to dinner with her family. The oranges of the sunset were streaming through the windows, a relative calm in comparison to earlier in the week.

It had been months since she had seen the Doctor, and when she wasn’t out looking for clues of her presence, Yaz was throwing herself into work, trying to forget. That was until Monday, when, at seven o’clock in the morning, their front door was broken down and soldiers stormed into the flat. Yaz had been eating breakfast at the time, and quickly found herself at gunpoint. “What the heck’s going on!” Najia cried, hurrying out the bathroom in her towel, only to have the guns turned on her.

“Right.” Yaz took a deep breath and tentatively stood up. “My name’s PC Khan, I think I have a right to know why you’ve come bursting into my house at this time in the morning.” She sounded a lot more confident than she felt. “Ah, Yaz! It’s good to finally meet you. Sorry about all this mess. I’m glad we got the right flat this time, unfortunately for number 24.” Everyone turned to face the woman talking, the soldiers saluting her. “Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, head of UNIT, I’m sure the Doctor’s probably mentioned us? At least I hope so, otherwise this is an awkward conversation.”

“Um, I seem to recall hearing that name before, yeah.” Yaz was praying her family wouldn’t say anything. 

“Good, we’re trying to track the Doctor down, and thought you might be of use. We’ve been getting unusual energy readings from your address.”

“How do you-“

“Protocol 607. If there are no recorded sightings of the Doctor on Earth for a period greater of three consecutive months without prior warning, UNIT begins basic surveillance of all living allies of the Doctor, for their safety and protection. It was her wish, in case the worst happened.” Read one of Kate’s two assistants. At least that was what Yaz assumed they were. “You want to know if I’ve spoken to her, don’t you.” They nodded. “I don’t know where she is, if something’s happened to her, nothing. One day she was here, the next she wasn’t.”

“So the energy readings probably aren’t to do with her?”

“I doubt it. Sorry.”

“Don’t worry Yaz. We’ll be keeping a closer eye on things for the next few days, to make sure nothing comes of this. I guess we’ll be off. The boys will fix the door on their way out. Enjoy your day, and if you see anything alien, or involving the Doctor, phone me.” Kate handed her a card and turned to leave. 

“Wait!” Yaz called. “How do you actually know the Doctor?”

“Oh Yaz, of course she didn’t tell you that. She works for us, has been for forty or fifty years now, I’m not really sure.”

The soldiers were good on their word, fixing the door good as new in record time. The only sign they’d ever been there was the tea spilled on the carpet. The sound of the lock being blown out had made both Yaz and Sonya spill their drinks. Unfortunately, the incident had led to a barrage of questions from both her parents. Though Yaz was surprised they never had their suspicions of the Doctor before. She’d phoned Graham and Ryan, explaining to them what was going on, but then the week returned to normal. In fact, it felt even more mundane than usual.

So now, as Yaz sat eating her dinner, the last thing she was expecting was for someone to teleport onto the middle of the dining table. A young woman, with a rather large gun strapped to her back turned to face Yaz. She was beaming, and hopped off the table elegantly, clearly proud of avoiding the plates of food. No one said anything, either waiting to wake from the dream, or for Yaz to take control. “Hello!” The woman said brightly, ignoring Hakim who was threatening her with a spoon. She was too happy to have a gun, Yaz decided. “I’m looking for a Yaz?” 

“Hi there.” Yaz could feel Najia glaring at her, dreading what she would say later.

“Thank goodness, I spent ages preparing the teleport so I would land as accurately as possible, I only have one return trip.”

“Hang on, who are you? And why were you on my dining table?”

“I’ve come from the Doctor, any chance you could call Ryan and Graham. I need the three of you if this is going to work.”

The boys turned up far quicker than Yaz had expected, and soon they were sitting on the sofa next to her, with the woman (who she now knew to be Jenny) sitting on the armchair next to them. “We’re all here now, are you going to tell us why you’re here?” Yaz had been tempted to phone Kate, but that seemed like it would be more trouble than it was worth. “I was summoned by Gallifrey High Council, they want to punish the Doctor, and though I’m not entirely sure why, they wouldn’t take no for an answer. So I’ve been teleporting around picking up some of the Doctor’s friends and working with the TARDIS to try and make this a bit more bearable for them. What Rassilon originally had planned was just plain cruel, I needed to do something.”

“You’re working for the –who even are the High Council?” Graham asked, taking a biscuit.

“They run Gallifrey, where the Doctor is from. I thought they would have told you that. Never mind. I’m working for them, because otherwise they would kill me, but I’m not on their side. Not only do I want to find the Doctor anyway, I feel I should do my bit to make this better for them.”

“What’s in it for you?” Ryan didn’t entirely trust her. Then again, he didn’t trust anyone who had an absolutely massive gun laying on the coffee table. 

“I’m their daughter.”

“No way…” 

“Don’t be ridiculous!” None of them could believe what they were hearing.

“I take it they haven’t told you that either.”

“No! The Doctor has a kid. That’s just… Why am I surprised by this?” Yaz knew there was a lot the Doctor hadn’t told them, but she thought she would have at least mentioned Jenny. “If you’re wondering why they won’t have said anything, it’s because they think I’m dead. They also don’t like the thought of having to be a dad again after everything. Look right now, who I am doesn’t matter. What matters is getting you all back the Doctor.”

“You can do that?” Ryan looked happier than he had done in a long time.

“Hopefully. We’re heading to Gallifrey. There’s going to be lot of people you don’t know and a few Doctors but it should be fine.”

“And are we safe? I mean if they’re trying to punish the Doctor…” Yaz had got used to running into traps by now. 

“As long as the High Council keep their word. You didn’t ask to be caught up in this.”

“I don’t know… How can we trust that you aren’t going to teleport us into the middle of a war zone?” As Jenny went to speak, the device on her wrist beeped loudly and projected a man in elegant robes. “Jenny, you better be nearly done, you promised us you’d have everyone in by the time the second sun set. It’s setting Jenny and we’re one Doctor, and three humans short.”

“Lord President, I’m about to bring the last three humans in. Captain Harkness has been sent to break the Doctor out.”

“Make it snappy, don’t make me reverse our agreement.” He disappeared in a bright flash, leaving Jenny hurriedly typing in coordinates into the device. 

“What was-“ Graham went to ask.

“Doesn’t matter, we need to go. You don’t have to come, I can’t promise you’ll be safe.”

“We travel with the Doctor and she says the same thing all the time. We’re coming with you.” Yaz placed down her tea and stuffed her phone and keys into her pocket. Who knew how long she’d be. “Yaz, you can’t just leave like that.” Najia demanded.

“Mum, I have to do this. Anyway, I won’t be long. If I’m lucky, I’ll get back in only a few seconds. Jenny what do we do?” Yaz ignored her family’s protests, watching Jenny grab her numerous weapons. “Everyone, grab onto me. And you know what you said about a war zone? That’s kind of why I have the guns.” 

“You know, there’s a time and a place…” Graham began.

“Are you all ready?” She asked.

“Please, Yaz!” Najia was begging now. Yaz couldn’t help feel guilty.

“Yaz’s mum, don’t worry. I’ll look after her.” Jenny took a deep breath and then they were gone.


	2. Arrival (pt2)

The group landed in a heap in the middle of the Drylands. “Everyone alright?” Jenny asked, leaping to her feet and brushing the sand off her clothes. 

“That wasn’t comfortable.” Graham complained, rubbing his head. “Is this Gallifrey?” He asked, helping the others up.

“Yep. We were supposed to land inside the building, but never mind.”

“The nearest buildings are ages away, wherever that is.” Ryan pointed at the Capitol, the top of the towers just visible in the distance.

“Nope, where we’re going is right here.” Jenny pressed a few buttons on her device, and a small square building appeared right in front of them. 

“Oh. Ok then, I take that back.” Ryan muttered. 

“Perception filter, you’re not meant to see it there. Come on, we don’t want Rassilon getting anymore annoyed.” Jenny knocked on the door, which was opened by a soldier, who let them in without question. He looked a little terrified of her. Yaz wondered if he had seen the wrong end of Jenny’s gun recently. She led them through a labyrinth of white-walled corridors, hand instinctively over one of her weapons. “You seem to know your way around here well.” Graham noted as they turned another corner. 

“I’ve been in and out all day, collecting people like you from across time and space. “ All the corridors were seemingly identical, completely blank, no doors or windows.

“It’s quite big in here. Bigger than it looked from the outside.” Ryan said.

“Ryan mate, you’ve walked right into that one.” Yaz laughed.

“What? Oh, it’s bigger on the inside isn’t it. Of course it is.” 

Eventually, after what felt like an age, they found a door set into the wall of one of the corridors. Yaz had lost track of where they were or how to get out a while back. Jenny typed a code into a key pad and pushed the door open. They followed her inside, not expecting what they saw in front of them. A room full of sofas and chairs, with massive windows along the back wall. People were dotted around the rooms in small groups, talking quietly and clearly waiting for something. A few waved as they entered, but the atmosphere was tense. “Where are we?” Yaz whispered.

“The set of Gallifrey’s biggest game show, intergalatically famous- broadcast to over one hundred and seven different colonies. Which is actually a method of torture used by the High Council, except they try and keep that part secret from the population.”

“Oh my God…” Ryan said. “What sort of game show?”

“Watching back old moments to embarrass whoever’s involved, doing stupid and sometimes dangerous challenges. The last person standing wins a lot of money. I’ve watched it a few times, thought it quite enjoyable until I knew the secret. Now I’m disgusted.”

“Is it dangerous?”

“Sometimes, but the High Council should make it safer, that’s what they agreed. However, people sitting around drinking tea isn’t what gets the viewers.”

“So we can die!” Graham was starting to regret this.

“No, it’s usually reserved for Time Lords only, and dying earlier in your time line would create a paradox. They’re not that stupid. If you ‘die’ so to speak, you’ll be returned to your original time line as per usual. It’s the only way out of the game before the end.”

“Right…. I don’t know how I feel about this.”

“Relax, it will be fine. You should probably go say hello to everyone, considering we’re all stuck together for the foreseeable.”

“And what are you going to do?” Yaz asked.

“Drop my weapons back, don’t want Dad getting all preachy on me again.” It was awkward, to say the least, going up to talk to people. 

“Hi.” Yaz had gone over the first group, wishing the boys had come with her. 

“Hello, I’m the Doctor. Well an earlier version to the one you know. This is Rose, Martha, Mickey and Donna.” There was something about his voice that made Yaz relax instantly, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

Ryan had gone to the second group, nervously introducing himself to someone with a rather big chin. Another Doctor, and his friends, Amy, Rory and River. He could see this getting confusing quickly. 

Graham went to the final group, finding everything a little confusing. The Doctor (again), Clara, Bill, Nardole and Missy. He knew he would forget their names almost instantly. They all seemed nice enough, if looking a little exhausted, and chatted cheerfully. Except Missy, who stayed hiding behind the Doctor. 

A sudden yelp brought everyone’s attention to where Jack Harkness had landed, albeit terribly, with the Doctor – their Doctor- in his arms. They could see from here she looked unwell. They ran over to her, both worried and relieved to find she was even alive. Yaz got there first, but was shoved out the way by Missy before she had the chance to even see if she was alright. “Do you mind?” She snapped. 

“Shoo poppet, I’ve known her longer.”

“You realise I’m the only actual medically trained person here.” Martha piped up, after checking Jack was alright. She had missed seeing him. 

“Martha Jones, why oh why didn’t I kill you.” Missy muttered under her breath. 

“What was that?”

“I said go away.”

“That’s rude!”

“Go! Don’t make me angry with you! We’ve only been here five minutes.” Martha backed off with the others. “Doctor? Doctor dearie, can you hear me?” Missy gently shook her awake.

“Mmm…Missy? What… I must be hallucinating.”

“Does this feel fake.” She pinched her on the arm, ignoring Nardole’s stares.

“Ow! Fine… How… Are you in prison too?”

“Different kind of prison I’m afraid.” The Doctor groaned, trying to sit up but failing. “Doctor, I think the teleport Jack used has messed with your head a bit. Give yourself a minute, you’ll be fine.” It was a while until she was able to sit up, complaining about her chronic headache. 

“Fam!” She announced, smiling up at them. 

“Hey Doc, where’ve you been?” The Doctor shook her head at Graham’s question. That could be answered later. After hearing Missy telepathically send her insults, she knew this was somehow real. Oh well. 

Missy fell back as the Doctor punched her in the jaw. “That’s for betraying me again.” She yelled, her strength coming back to her. Another punch “That’s for what you did to Bill.” And another. “For lying to me, after everything.” One more. “For being so selfish you had to leave with yourself!” Missy ran off to the corner of the room, trying to hide the fact she was crying. “Doctor! What do you think you’re doing?” Yaz was angry with her, of course she was. 

“You don’t need to know.” She barked, shuffling onto a sofa and turning her back.

The Doctor, one of the others, or Eyebrows, as Missy had begun referring to him as, came over to where she was standing, handing her a tissue. “You alright?” He asked.  
“Fine, she had every right to do that, I know what she thinks happened.” He nodded, and they walked back over to the others, keeping their distance. Yaz was still telling her Doctor off, for once a pet that actually seemed to do something. “Look, shall we all calm down and take a seat. This isn’t achieving anything.” Clara suggested, carrying through some drinks that had appeared from…Somewhere. “How are we going to tell the difference between you lot?” Bill asked. “I mean, if I say Doctor, I don’t want you all replying.”

“Sandshoes, Chinny, Eyebrows and Rainbows.” Missy smirked defiantly.

“They’re not sandshoes!” All of the Doctor’s snapped back. 

“Ten, Eleven, Twelve Thirteen. How about that?” Missy helped herself to some slightly charred sweets from her pockets, and began unwrapping them as loudly as she could.  
As everyone started to settle in, waiting for something to happen, Missy turned to Thirteen, who was sitting on the sofa next to her. “I didn’t betray you.” She said sincerely.

“What happened then?” Thirteen replied, staring directly at her.

“I-“ As Missy went to answer, the TV at the front turned on, displaying Rassilon, who was looking smugger than usual. “Hello contestants!” He greeted, unusually joyful. “Whilst I’m shure you’re all excited to begin-“ There were several murmurs of disagreement. “I would like to introduce your final member. Please welcome, the Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there hasn't been much interaction yet, but that will come. At suggestions for anything you want them to get up to, or conversations you want to be had, I am listening. Tempted to parody a few well known gameshows in this as well.
> 
> Because I just have this image in my head of 13 and Missy on a wipeout course...


	3. There's only eleven beds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was going to go further into the fam's confusion over who everyone is and that, but I ran out of time so will do that more in the next chapter.
> 
> This one follows Thirteen. xx

On reflection they should have seen it coming, especially Twelve as he understood Missy’s hatred for herself. She flew off the sofa and was attacking him before he’d even had the chance to stand up. This was going to get nasty, quickly. Thirteen leaped up and wrapped her arms around Missy’s waist, trying to pull her back, but to no avail. It wasn’t until Ten managed to get between them that the punches stopped and Missy stopped resisting, sending her and Thirteen crashing into River. 

“Oh, Sweetie, that was unexpected.” River smirked.

“Not now, seriously!” Thirteen eased herself out of her wife’s lap, rubbing the back of her head. “You alright Missy?” She asked, helping the other Time Lady to her feet. She simply nodded, and sat down on one of the sofas, pulling Thirteen towards her. The Master had been forced into a corner of the room, where Ten was attempting to calm him down, with limited success.

“Missy?” Martha and Jack walked over to them, unimpressed.

“What is it?” She snapped.

“Are you…” Martha paused, watching her. “Are you the Master?” Missy sighed, she had planned to keep that part secret. 

“Maybe.”

“That isn’t an answer.”

“Fine! I am, but I’m different to him, and I won’t hurt you, however annoying you are.”

“You just attacked him!”

“But he’s me, it’s different.” Jack glared at her, still unsure, but stormed off back to the others, Martha following.

Unfortunately, they hadn’t been alone two minutes , when a familiar round face came into view. “You killed me.” The Master practically spat the words out as he marched across the room to her.

“So I did. What are you going to do about it? Kill me? Oh wait, you already did.” Missy laughed, that manic laugh that always sent shivers down the Doctor’s spine. 

“Look at this.” He pulled up the sleeve of his jumper, his arm covered in dried blood. “You did this to me, you stabbed me!”

“Tiny bit hypocritical, don’t you think? You shot me with your screwdriver.”

“Only because you were actually going to stand with him! Do you realise how disgusting that is?”

“And you’re willing to commit suicide over it. Wow, how mature.”

“I think I see what he sees in you. You’re a pushover, a complete and utter pushover.” He snarled, as Ten thankfully pulled him away. 

“Is he telling the truth? You tried to come back to me?” Thirteen asked. 

“It’s complicated, but yes. You’re hugging me. Why are you hugging me?” Thirteen had trapped them in what could only be described as a bear hug. 

“Thank you.” She whispered in Gallifreyan, wiping a tear from her cheek. 

Rassilon once again flashed up on the TV, still looking just as smug as before. “Contestants, dinner is served!” He announced. “I hope you find your first night enjoyable, tomorrow, the hard work starts!”

“Do you ever just want to punch him?” Missy said, getting nods from the other Doctors.

A door at the back of the room had now appeared, and everyone filed through into a dining room, with several smaller tables, and a larger one with food at the back. Missy went off with Twelve, so Thirteen sat down in a corner table, on her own. She hated this, whilst everyone right now was mostly enjoying themselves, it was only going to get worse. She hadn’t even had a chance to get changed out of her prison jump suit. Forty years she had been stuck there, with nothing but her own mind to keep her company.

“Sweetie?” River sat down opposite her with a plate of food, and took her hand. “What’s wrong?”

“This. All of this is wrong. Look, River, I don’t really want to talk about it.” 

“Will you at least eat something? I brought biscuits.” The Doctor, no matter their face, could always be swayed by food. “Go and talk to your friends. I heard them talking earlier, and they’re worried about you.”

“Of course they are. Humans, always worried about something.”

“Stop it.” River leaned over the table and kissed her, at least that should stop her complaining.

“I’ve not seen you in so long, can’t I just stay with you?”

“I’ll be here tomorrow, now, go.” Thirteen sighed and, taking her plate, made her way over to Ryan and Graham and Yaz. There were so many people here she needed to talk to, but could feel River staring at her. 

“Hi fam.” 

“Hey Doc.” Graham replied, though he seemed sad. “It’s pretty here, your planet.” Thirteen nodded. ‘Well, this is awkward’ She thought.

“You were in prison.” Yaz said.

“Yeah, Judoon weren’t very happy with me.”

“Why?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“I think it does!” Yaz yelled. “You left us alone for three months, we thought you were dead! Don’t we deserve an explanation?”

“I’m sorry, I truly am. But I can’t tell you everything right now. Tomorrow Yaz. This is all quite overwhelming.” An uneasy quiet had descended over the rest of the room.  
“Ok… I shouldn’t have yelled at you, but don’t be upset Doctor.” Yaz got up and walked round the table to hug her friend. 

“I’m alright Yaz, don’t worry.” But Yaz didn’t believe her.

They stayed chatting for a while, realising it was probably best to avoid the other groups. Everyone had so many questions, it was too much. Ryan had raised the valid point of whether she would return to prison when they got out of here. She didn’t know, in fact, there was so much she didn’t know. Except right now, she couldn’t care less. Maybe tomorrow, when she could face her past. She’d always been quite terrible at that.

Rassilon’s booming voice echoed around the room once again, directing them to bathrooms and giving them pyjamas. The Time Lord’s were getting more suspicious, yet the humans seemed to be enjoying themselves, They doubted that would last long. The game always went easy on the first night.

Thirteen pushed open a door conveniently labelled ‘bedroom’. Missy was holding her hand, dragging Twelve behind, she’d been using them as an excuse to avoid herself all evening. They stepped into the room to the sound of various swearing from the group behind them, doubting whether this day could get any worse. 

“Bunk beds!” Eleven cried, with way too much energy and excitement. “Even better! Triple bunks! One of the best inventions in the universe!” Twelve and Thirteen cringed, they’d forgotten how irritating he could be. “I don’t want to point out the obvious, but there’s only eleven beds, and there’s twenty one of us.” Clara peeked her head around the doorframe. “Thank you, Clara, I was hoping someone would mention that.” Twelve muttered. The room had four sets of bunks in a row, the far set having lockers where the bottom bunk would be. “Oh well, it’s not that bad!” Ten grinned cheekily. “It might be fun.”

“Right, well me and River will share.” Eleven announced, grabbing River by the hand and walking down to the far set of bunks, and climbing to the top. It was cosy, just about big enough for the two of them. Each bunk had a curtain and a light, far nicer than he had been expecting. Amy and Rory followed, they were used to the Doctor’s bunk beds by now. Amy climbed past the lockers, and shuffled along the railing of their bunk, so she could talk to River above. “Make sure you kick him if he snores. I actually want to sleep tonight.” She smiled, ignoring Eleven’s mock offense.

“Of course Mother, I’ll make sure of it. Sleep well.”

“Goodnight River, goodnight Raggedy Man.” Amy swung herself back under, landing neatly next to Rory, who was trying to operate the little light.

Martha and Mickey took the top bunk of the next set, Ryan and Graham the middle, and Nardole the bottom. As Twelve had remarked, “No one would want to share with you anyway.”

The Master was sitting at the top of the third set of bunks, leaning over the edge at the group still loitering in the doorway. “Coming up Lady Version?” He asked.

“Don’t even think about it Missy.” Thirteen said, pulling her back.

“Why not? He’s me, I’m him and all that. Whilst I hate his guts, I don’t plan on killing him tonight, I’m too tired.”

“Ah I see.” The Master nodded slyly. “You don’t want us having a shag, do you?” He could tell from the look on the Doctors faces he was right. 

“I have no intention of having sex with myself.” Missy confirmed confidently. “Nor would I want to.”

“You didn’t say that this morning. ‘Oh Master, please!’” He did an over-dramatic impression of her accent. Missy blushed bright red. She reached down and took off her slipper, throwing it at him so that it smacked him straight in the face. “You have got to be kidding me Missy.” Twelve looked concerned.

“Yeah that is a little gross.” Bill said.

“You don’t get a say in this Cyber-Bill. And anyway Doctor, need I remind you of the Valiant incident?” This time all the Doctors blushed.

“Leave Bill alone Master.” Thirteen’s voice was cold.

“Fine, I’ll share with him, problem solved.” Ten sighed and began climbing up the ladder.

“No way in hell am I sharing a bed with you! I’ll sleep in the lounge!” The Master tried to push him off the ladder. 

“I don’t want to either, but the door’s locked, so stop being such a child and budge up. I’m tired, none of us can be bothered to argue with you.” Donna and Rose followed him up, taking the middle bunk, and Jack the bottom. Apparently, he couldn’t be trusted to share (which he was rather offended by). Bill and Jenny took the middle of the final bunk, having seemed to become friends over the course of the evening, with Yaz and Clara underneath – who were having great fun teasing Twelve and Thirteen about their new sleeping arrangements. 

“There really isn’t room for three of us up here Missy.” Twelve grumbled, helping her onto the bed.

“We’ve slept in smaller, we shared a single bed for ninety two years. I’m sure we can manage.”

“It’s not often I agree with myself, but for once I think I’m right.” Thirteen said, tripping on the last rung of ladder and landing sprawled on the bed. “You always think you’re right. Will you let me lie down?”

“You’re basically going to have to lie half on top of is – oh.” Twelve laughed at his own idiocy, “That was your plan.”

“Yep, I know how funny you are about sharing with people, so I thought I could take advantage.” She collapsed elegantly on top of them, wrapping her arms around Thirteen’s waist, Twelve wrapping his around her waist. Surprisingly comfortable. “Goodnight everyone!” Thirteen called, but it seemed as if most people had already drifted off to sleep. “Goodnight Missy.” She whispered. “I’m so glad to see you again.” Thirteen was certain Missy smiled in her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give your suggestions in the comments of what you want to see and happen between characters, and what they can get up to. Any gameshow suggestions welcome, but I can't promise those. :-)
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors.
> 
> This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Short comments  
> Long comments  
> Questions  
> Constructive criticism  
> “<3” as extra kudos  
> Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!”


End file.
